


Входящие и исходящие

by AriansKaleyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriansKaleyn/pseuds/AriansKaleyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From:XXXXXX)Спасибо за оставленный номер! Мне, конечно, льстит, что ты заинтересовался мной, но я пока не хочу встречаться. Хорошего дня~! n_n<br/>(To:XXXXXX)Простите, но вы ошиблись номером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Входящие и исходящие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To and From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197078) by [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance). 



Сугавара не слишком часто писал сообщения, равно как и получал. Телефон молчал во время всех лекций да и, собственно, на протяжении целого дня. Ему звонили только по делу, но ничего более. Единственный, с кем Суга переписывался, был Асахи, в то время как родители всегда лишь звонили. Да и если он хотел пообщаться, за соседней дверью всегда находился Дайчи.

Так что парень удивился, когда после лабораторной по биологии с незнакомого номера ему прислали смс, но тем не менее Сугавара открыл входящее.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Спасибо за оставленный номер! Мне, конечно, льстит, что ты заинтересовался мной, но я пока не хочу встречаться. Хорошего дня~! n_n_

Это был прямой отказ, но в то же время стандартный, словно сохранённый шаблон, которым можно воспользоваться, когда необходимо. Но наибольшей проблемой — скорее даже грандиозной проблемой — для Сугавары было то, что он и понятия не имел, кто отправитель. С того времени, как он начал учиться, Суга так и не сходил ни на одну вечеринку, хотя от предложения не отказался бы. И он точно не оставлял никому свой номер.

Через несколько минут он набрал приемлемый ответ.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Простите, но вы ошиблись номером._

Суга мог только вообразить, что происходило на том конце «провода». У кого-то появилась надежда на что-то большее после нескольких часов разговоров, и этот кто-то оставил свои личные контакты, и теперь проверяет телефон каждые пару минут в ожидании ответа. Надо было лишь написать, что номер не тот, чтобы они смогли перепроверить и исправить.

Положив телефон обратно в ранец, Суга продолжит идти к общежитию, чтобы закинуть вещи в комнату перед ужином. Он поздоровался с Дайчи, просунувшим голову из-за двери.

— Опаздываешь, — подметил брюнет.

— Да, — ответил Суга, — с лабораторной возился, а потом кто-то написал с неизвестного номера.

— Я думал, такое только в сказках, — произнёс Дайчи, на что Суга лишь пожал плечами.

— Ты собрался? Брюнет толкнул открытую дверь, продемонстрировав упакованную спортивную сумку, лежащую на кровати.

— Ага.

Наскоро перекусив, парни понеслись на тренировку по волейболу. Сугавара искренне радовался, что оба в одном и том же университете. Хоть их специальности были сравнимы как небо и земля, они играли в волейбольном клубе вместе. У Дайчи было значительно больше тренировок, так как он претендовал на спортивную стипендию и играл за основную команду. Суга же был любителем — в конце концом, для будущего врача это не больше, чем факультатив, — но в пятницу они тренировались вместе, и Коуши с нетерпением ждал этого дня всю неделю.

И, конечно же, он не проверял свой телефон, пока не закончилась тренировка, и ждал, когда в раздевалке соберётся Дайчи, присев на лавочку.

Суга совсем не надеялся на ответ от таинственного отправителя, так что немного волновался, обнаружив одно входящее сообщение.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Погоди, ты уверен? Или просто пытаешься избавиться от меня~?_

Коуши в первую очередь подумал, что человек, отправивший неуместное сообщение с отказом, теперь флиртовал с ним. Возможно, первая смс-ка была некой стратегией. Как бы то ни было, Сугаваре нужно было, так или иначе, убедить незнакомца, что произошла ошибка.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Уверен. Я не знаком с тобой._

Буквально через несколько минут пришёл очередной ответ.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Ты УВЕРЕН, что ты уверен? Это определённо тот номер, который ты мне написал! >o<_

Сугавара тяжело вздохнул, как только из раздевалки появился Дайчи.

— Асахи? — спросил он.

— Если бы, — нахмурившись, ответил Суга. — Незнакомец с того номера.

— И ты ответил? — задал очередной вопрос брюнет, закатив глаза.

— Только, чтобы он прекратил писать, — произнёс светловолосый, набрав очередное сообщение.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Перестань писать мне._

К счастью, новых входящих больше не было. Выключив свет и ложась спать, Суга обрадовался, что собеседник сдался.

На следующий день парень проснулся в шесть утра из-за чёртовой вибрации телефона.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Проснись и пой, Незнакомец-чан! Надеюсь, ты выспался!❤_

Сугавара, громко и жалобно застонав, потёр ладонями глаза. Экран телефона был слишком ярким, и на нём светилось сообщение от его таинственного собеседника.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Отстань. 6 утра ведь _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Оуу, но я уже проснулся! У меня довольно насыщенная жизнь, Незнакомец-чан! n_n _

Коуши знал, что если бы он был умнее, то удалил бы сообщения и просто забыл обо всем этом. Но аноним явно был настроен серьёзно, а Суга солгал, сказав, что его ни капли не мучало любопытство.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Насколько насыщенная?_

Убедиться в том, что собеседник обычный обманщик, не дал незамедлительный ответ.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Знаешь, я очень популярен! Многие нуждаются в моей компании._

Суга уже собирался подписать номер в телефонной книжке «девочка-подросток», как получил ответ.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Кроме то, я учусь в лучшем универе страны! Стало быть работаю на выходных_

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Ты приходишь на работу так рано? _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Думаешь, я солгал бы тебе, Незнакомец-чан? _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** ЭТО БЫЛ РИТОРИЧЕСКИЙ ВОПРОС!! Конечно, не солгал бы! Ты мой новый лучший друг!! ❤ _

Коуши хотел, чтобы он уже перестал отправлять сердечки. Отчасти это смущало. Сугаваре показалось, словно они прошли точку невозврата, и теперь он и правда новый лучший друг.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Что произошло со старым? _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Он отправил меня к психологу и сказал, что мне нужна помощь, так что я с ним больше не разговариваю. _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** НО!! Это уже не важно~! Лучше скажи-ка, ты парень или девушка? u_n _

Суга глубоко вздохнул. Гипотетически, он мог бы всё о себе рассказать, потому что вероятность того, что тот найдёт его, ничтожно мала, если только незнакомец не был бы шпионом.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Ты не покемон? _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** wwwwwwwww _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** А ты мне нравишься, Незнакомец-чан! _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Я — парень, если тебе интересно, и мне 18 Собеседник точно не шпион. _

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Я тоже, только мне 19 _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Ояоя, люблю постарше~ _

Суга собирался отключить телефон прямо здесь и сейчас. Кроме того ему казалось, что собеседник не заинтересован встречаться, судя по первому сообщению. Скорее всего этот парень один из тех, кто не намерен встречаться в реальности.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** А на каком факультете?_

Телефон всё ещё можно было отключить.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Медицинский. Ты?_

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Я тоже!!! Спецкурс по спортивной медицине... _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** А у тебя какое направление? _

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Педиатрия _

Теперь же Сугавара заинтересовался ещё больше. При поступлении он рассматривал спортивную медицину, а лучшая учебная программа — даже лучшая в стране — и правда была в токийском университете. В конце концов он и не представлял себя где-то кроме Сендая. Интересно, понял ли собеседник, что почти выдал место нахождения?

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Боже-боже, ты, должно быть, умный! _

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Вероятно так _

Ответ не заставил ждать долго, и когда Коуши открыл входящее сообщения и прочитал его, а затем ещё раз, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не показалось.

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Мне пора на тренировку по волейболу, Незнакомец-чан, но я напишу тебе позже!! ❤_

Мысли Сугавары судорожно складывались во вполне логическую цепочку: стиль сообщений, тренировка по волейболу, смутно припоминая, что Ойкава Тоору поступил в токийский университет с лучшей волейбольной командой в стране.

Да быть того не может.

Суга, почувствовав прилив смелости и перевернувшись на живот, быстро набрал сообщение.

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Как тебя зовут? Буквально через минуту пришёл ответ. _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** Можешь записать меня как Тоору~ _

_**(From: ХХХХХХ)** А как мне записать тебя? _

_**(To: ХХХХХХ)** Сугавара, но большинство зовёт меня Суга. Хотя ты знаешь меня, как #2 Карасуно. Какой вариант тебе нравится больше? _

Больше сообщений не приходило. Тоору — по всей видимости Ойкава — вероятно был на тренировке. В гнетущей тишине у Коуши не получилось сосредоточиться на чтении, так что вместо этого он заставил себя подняться с кровати и сходить в душ, а затем постучал в дверь в комнату Дайчи.

— Ни за что не догадаешься, кто писал мне, — с порога произнёс Суга.

— Удиви меня.

— Для начала присядь.

— Ну, раз дело принимает такой оборот, значит, это либо знаменитость, либо кто-то, кого мы знаем.

— Второй вариант. — Дайчи притворно скривился, но ничего не спросил.

И когда Сугавара рассказал ему, кто отправлял сообщения в шесть утра, Савамура слишком громко завопил, за что оба получили от коменданта официальное предупреждение.

От Ойкавы ничего не было слышно около нескольких часов. А когда тот всё же объявился, то уже не просто написал — позвонил.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?! — вместо приветствия проорал в трубку шатен.

— Я сказал, как только узнал! — произнёс Коуши. — Откуда мне знать твой номер телефона, м?

— Ты должен знать всё, — как-то разочарованно проговорил Тоору от того, что Суга оказался не жнецом всея мудрости.

— Ну, видимо, нет, — ответил Сугавара. — К тому же, не похоже на то, что мы когда-либо общались раньше. Просто я всегда…

— … знал, кто ты, — закончил за него Ойкава.

— Да, — выдохнул светловолосый. На мгновение между парнями повисла тишина.

— Легко обосновался в Токио? — наконец прервал тишину Тоору.

— Не труднее, чем написать сообщение, — не растерялся Коуши. Он почти чувствовал улыбку шатена.

— Чего следовало ожидать.

В голосе Ойкавы была слышна искренность, и Суга затаил дыхание. Хотелось глупо смеяться, потому что буквально день назад, светловолосый считал Тоору полным придурком. Осознание того, что шатен никогда не был незнакомцем, не совсем чтобы очень, но заставило желудок Суги сделать кульбит. Коуши благодарил того человека, который оставил Ойкаве его номер.

— Мне пора, — проговорил шатен. — Обещаешь, что напишешь мне, Суга-чан?

— Подумаю над этим.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать, — последнее, что ответил Тоору, а затем отключил звонок.

А Сугавара Коуши впервые за всё время переключил на телефоне режим с «бесшумный» на «обычный».


End file.
